You Belong With Me
by Maka-chan19
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are dating. Sasuke is Hinata's best friend. And Sasuke's been in love with her since they were little. He thinks he's lost his chance to win her heart but he doesn't know how wrong he is. SasuHina, slightly NaruHina, NaruSaku, ItaOC.
1. Prologue

a/n: okay here's my new story. I know some people already have stories that have this title but this is completely different than them. I got this idea while listening to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. And it convinced me to make this SasuHina story. I hope you like it.

**You Belong With Me**

**SasuHina story**

**Summary: Hyuuga Hinata was dating one of the most popular guys in Konoha High, Uzumaki Naruto. She had always had a crush on him and was extremely happy when he finally had asked her out. But secretly he was cheating on her with Haruno Sakura. The only person who ever knew he did this was his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was also Hinata's best friend and he has had a crush on her. So he's torn between keeping his best friends secret and his crush on Hinata to tell the truth or lie to either of them. But all in all Sasuke thinks that Hinata belongs with him and not Naruto.**

* * *

_Prologue_

I've wondered how dense a person can be. Now I think I know.

Okay, so I think I know how dense a certain person can be. And by "certain person" I mean the one person that I've had a crush on since the first time we meet and I think that it's clearly noticeable that I like her. Because well I do make it plainly obvious sometimes.

How I don't know look at any other girls because she's the only one that's caught my eye. How other girls ask me out and try to get me to fall for them but she's the one my heart belongs to. How I stare at her all the time during class, when there are a lot of other girls that a good looking. But no, I never notice them, I never pay attention to them, I only have eyes for her. And by "her" I mean Hyuuga Hinata, my best friend in the whole world, who happens to be going out with my other best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

I don't get how can she go out with him, the most stupid, obnoxious, infuriating boy on the planet?! Has she forgotten the promise that we made to each other when we were little?

_

* * *

A young girl with short raven hair and opaque colored eyes sat in a corner alone. Her knees curled up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, resting her chin on her knees._

_In the opposite corner sat a boy with the same raven color of hair. But he had obsidian colored eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest and he look like he was bored out of his mind with nothing to do._

_Both of their parents were in a meeting about something that each of the businesses were doing together. _

_The young girl, Hyuuga Hinata was used to being in this position. Her parents frequently had meetings with other people about their business. But this was the first time that the other people had a child themselves._

_The boy across from her, Uchiha Sasuke, was just as used to these meetings as well. And there have been other kids there before. But this was the first time that he's ever seemed interested in the other one. Even though he never showed his emotions to anyone. But a sudden interest in the girl across from him sparked some sort of curiosity._

_She was wearing a light lavender kimono with purple flower petals as a design, like they had just been blown around by the wind. She was waiting patiently for her parents to come out of the meeting with the other boys parents. She looked up at him and noticed that he was staring at her and she quickly looked away._

_He suddenly got more of an interest in when she saw how she started to blush before she looked way from him. He saw her fingers poking together in a nervous manner and he wander why she was so nervous around only one person. He figured that she must be extremely nervous when more than one person was around her._

_It seemed like their parents were in that meeting room forever and Sasuke was starting to get bored with just staring at the girl across from him. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to her._

_Hinata looked back over to him when she heard footsteps approaching her. She started to blush when she saw him standing right in front of her. She averted her gaze away from him and started poking her fingers together in the nervous gesture as usual._

"_Hi. What's your name?" Sasuke asked her politely as he offered her a hand to shake. _

_She looked at him nervously. Her blush was being more noticeable by the second as looked at him. She couldn't help it, he seemed so cute and she's never been alone in a room with another five year old before. So it was easy for her to get nervous around him._

"_H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." she said quietly with a stutter._

_Sasuke could barely hear say her name but he was able to. He also actually found her stutter kind of cute. Most girls that meet him are loud and obnoxious, not her. He actually liked the fact that she was quieter than most girls. _

"_Hinata….what does that mean again? Because I think it's pretty cool and I think it's a pretty name as well." he said to her with a smirk. _

_He noticed that it seemed to make her blush even more. It reminded of his favorite fruit, tomatoes. And he thought that she looked even cuter with that blush on her face. _

"_A-Ano…m-my m-mother t-told m-me i-it m-means s-sunny p-place." she answered him, again quietly like before._

_Sasuke seemed to be getting slightly irritated that she was speaking so quietly but not as irritated as it was to have those loud girls talking to him. _

"_I like that name. It seems so bright. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you." he said to her still waiting for her to take his hand. _

_He looked at her eyes, they were a strange color to him, which seemed to question whether or not to take it. He sighed in irritation and put his hand down. He looked away from her angry and kind of disappointed. He was hoping that she would be his first quiet friend. He only had one loud and hyperactive friend and Sasuke got annoyed with him._

"_I-It's n-nice t-to m-meet y-you t-to U-Uchiha-san." she said to him. _

_He looked back over at her and smiled when he heard her. She stood up next him, closing her eyes and smiling, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. She finally had made a friend. She's watching him and his blonde friend playing outside from her room. And to tell the truth she had sort of a little crush on his blonde friend._

"_Please, just call me Sasuke. Uchiha-san is too formal for people the same age, Hina-chan." he told her with a smile, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down. He didn't want her to see him with a blush on his face. He thought that she was kind of cute. He had made his first friend that was an actual quiet girl and not fan girl like all the others._

* * *

Now that I look back on the day that we met I knew that I had fallen in love with her. I didn't know it back then but now I do. I have loved her for the last nine years. I can't believe that she couldn't see it. Now she's going out with Naruto, my other best friend, I just get furious with him when he's around Hinata. He acts so differently, not like himself at all.

And I'm the worst friend ever. I saw something that I shouldn't have. Naruto, he will pay for this sooner or later. I guarantee I will make him pay for making me keep something from Hinata.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke was walking home from school. He unlocked his locker and took his coat out and put it on. He was trying figure out what was the shortest way to get to his house. But he knew he should really take the long way home. God forbid that his brother and his girlfriend spend more than seven hours apart. You could say that the youngest Uchiha sibling was jealous of his brother. He was able to admit that he loved someone before they were taking away by someone else. But he still wanted to get home as quickly as possible._

_He sighed to himself as he decided to cut across the foot ball field to the street behind the school that let to bus stop. Then he took the bus to down town to the rich community where his family's house was. _

_He started to walk out the back door toward the football field. He saw that the football team was practicing and he didn't want to run into Naruto. He had already had enough of him, and him kissing the girl that Sasuke was in love with. So he decided to cut behind the bleachers to avoid contact with him._

_He sighed and closed his eyes as he walked to the field and behind the bleachers. He was trying to think of a way to make Hinata fall for him and break up with Naruto. He knew it wasn't the nicest thing for him to do but he would do anything to get the person he loved. _

_He opened eyes after giving up on trying to break them up when he saw it. He saw Naruto making out with a girl with long pink hair and a cheerleading outfit on. Now if Sasuke remembered correctly, and he had a really good memory, Hinata had raven colored hair, not pink. And she wasn't a member of the cheerleading squad._

_He watched as Sakura slowly opened her eyes as Naruto was kissing down her neck. Her eyes seemed shocked to see him standing there. _

"_N-Naruto…" she said, trying to push him away from her. But he wouldn't budge. She sighed in frustration and whacked him upside the head to get him to stop._

"_S-Sakura-chan…what the hell was that for?!" he asked rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him. _

_Sakura didn't answer him and just point behind him towards Sasuke. He turned and his eyes became wide automatically when he sees Sasuke standing behind him. He had a smirk on his face. He knew that he had something that could make Hinata break up with Naruto._

_He ran passed them after that. He had a victorious smile on his face. Finally he would have the person he loved for himself. He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto chasing after him._

"_Dobe." he said, as he continued running to the bus stop. He was always faster than Naruto. How he had ever made captain of the football team Sasuke'll never know. _

_He finally stopped running at the bus stop and waited. Hoping that the bus would show up soon._

"_Sasuke-teme!" _

_Sasuke turned around knowing that Naruto had finally caught up to him._

"_What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked him, looking over his shoulder for the bus to show up. He was wondering why it was taking so long to show up today._

"_Please don't tell Hinata." Naruto begged, putting his hands together in a begging motion._

"_Why shouldn't I? You were making out with Sakura. What? Are you fucking her too?" he asked him with a glared. _

_Naruto deserved whatever was going to come for him. He didn't deserve to have Hinata love him and Sasuke knew that it was about time that Naruto didn't get what he wanted. Sasuke turned away from him, tired of waiting for an answer from him._

"_Because I know you love her, teme. And I know you don't ever want to hurt her or to see her hurt."_

_Sasuke was shocked. How did Naruto know that? What did Sasuke give away that Naruto saw but Hinata didn't? but he knew that it would mess with Sasuke mind. He knew the best thing for him and Hinata to be together was to tell her about this. But would it hurt so deeply that she didn't want to go out with anyone else anymore. He didn't want to hurt her. So he decided…_

"_Fine I won't tell her." Sasuke said to him, looking down at the ground defeated._

"_Thank you, teme." Naruto said back to him as he turned and ran back towards the school._

_Great just another thing that Sasuke had to keep secret. He hoped, even though it would hurt her, that Hinata would find out about Naruto and Sakura. And he could finally tell her how he's felt this whole time about her._

* * *

I'm the worst best friend ever. I love her so much that I wouldn't tell her that her boyfriend was cheating on her. How could I be so foolish? I just hoped that she'd never find out that I kept this secret from her if we ever got together.


	2. AN:why i haven't updated in awhile

A/N: Hey guys. This is not a new chapter even though I know you guys were hoping it was. And Gomen that I haven't updated in so long. My life is kind of hectic right now. I'm moving back into old house and didn't have internet for awhile. Or time to write any new chapters for any of my stories because of school. But after all this is settled, I'll have time to work on them. So I'm sorry about not updating them in so long but I will as soon as I can. I didn't think that any of these things would happen before they started happening but I will update them as soon as I can. Jaa ne for now!

~GilbertHeartsHisYoungMasterOz

(ps. I also finally got the first volume of Pandora Hearts, so I kind of have that on the brain right now, hence the new penname. It as an awesome series, you guys should totally check it out sometime. anyway, Jaa ne!)


End file.
